Tilestone
is one of the five foremen of Dock One of Water 7. Tilestone is the last of the foremen to be formally introduced in the story, although he is present from the first scene Galley-La is shown in. Appearance Tilestone is a very large man. He has a tattoo going from his chest near his shoulder to his arm with the kanji for "shipwright" (船大工, funadaiku), although oftentimes only the first kanji, which means "ship", can be seen. Personality Tilestone yells everything he says, even if the situation calls for speaking quietly. While his fellow co-workers try to accommodate for this particular trait of his, Tilestone himself however seems somewhat unaware of his constant yelling. Relationships Because of Tilestone's inability to speak normally, he can be a bother to his fellow co-workers. They however understand his inability and even though they yell at him constantly to be quieter especially in situations that require it, they also seem to try to accommodate it. However sometimes, his constant shouting can really get on their nerves. Like most of the Galley-La company and the rest of Water 7, Tilestone has a great respect and deep loyalty for Iceburg. He would do anything to protect the hero that saved his home from destitution. Abilities and Powers Tilestone is a skilled shipwright. His specialties are cabinetry, caulking, and flag making.One Piece Manga - Vol.35 Chapter 336, Tilestone's shipwright specialties are revealed in his intro box. He also has exceptionally strength that not only aids him in his occupation but also in battle. As a foreman of Dock One, Tilestone has some authority over his fellow shipwrights under his jurisdiction. In battle, he typically fights with either a large hammer or some sort of huge, hand-held cannon. History Tilestone first appeared (albeit not officially) when Mikazuki's crew refused to pay for the reapirs of their ship, which the Galley-La workers responded to by beating the entire crew senseless. Later, after the assasination attempt on Iceberg, Tileston was seen chasing away some reporters wanting to know who the culprits were. His official introduction occurred after Iceberg revealed the indentities of the assasins, where he told the foremen, Kalifa and Iceberg that Franky and Luffy were fighting in the Number One Dock. The foremen then fought against Luffy and (to a lesser extent) Franky. It must be noted that Tileston also knocked Franky away from the site of the battle so the foremen could fight against Luffy for his crimes (as Nico Robin, one of the assasins, was part of Luffy's crew). However, due to the intervention of Franky, Luffy escaped. That night, all five foremen sat outside Iceberg's room in order to protect him from any further assasination attempts. After Paulie was told by Kalifa that Iceberg wanted to see him, Tileston foolishy believed that Iceberg wanted to say his last words (whch rewarded him with a punch from Lucci). Later, as CP9 starts the attack on Iceberg's mansion, Tileston and Peeply Lulu both stormed to face the intruders, leaving Kaku and Lucci by themselves. However, later on, several shipwrights told Tileston that an assasin was sitting right outside of Iceberg's room, with the fallen bodies of Lucci and Kaku next to him. Angered at the sight of his fallen co-workers and fearing for Iceberg's safety, Tileston attacked the assasin with a giant hammer, but the assasin hardened his own skin to the point that the hammer was crushed at impact. Wondering how he assasin could be stronger than him, Tileston was hit with an immensly powerful punch from the assasin, knocking him out in one punch. Later on, Tileston and Lulu accompanied Paulie, the Franky Family and the Straw-Hats to Enies Lobby, where CP9 took Franky and Nico Robin. There, the two remaining foremen learned that the true assasins were, in fact, their own allies Kaku, Lucci, Kalifa and Blueno; this fact shocked both of them (Tileston and Lulu had both been knocked out by Blueno and Kalifa respectively, and so never learned that Lucci and Kaku never actually were killed, nor that they were working with the Government). Tilestone and Lulu originally believed the assasins to be Michael and Hoykel from the Water 7 Backstreets. On Enies Lobby, Tileston proves to be a valuable fighter, managing to bearhug several Marines ino submission at once. He helps with defeating Oimo and Kaashi, and helps Paulie and Lulu hold off the canine units of Enies Lobby's forces until the Straw-Hat's arrive with the newly-converted giants. After the events at Enies Lobby, Tileston, along with the remaining foremen and Iceberg, all helped Franky build a new ship for the Straw-Hat pirates. References Category:Male Category:Human Category:Shipwrights Category:Galley-La Company Category:Grand Line Characters